


Going Home

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Babies, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling homesick for the city and their friends, Athos and Sylvie return to Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All canon pairings as of the end of the series and characters make appearances

Athos stepped outside the house he and Sylvie had been living in for nearly a year.

He looked up to the sky as the sun was just going down and walked over to the little bench that sat in front of the house. He pulled out his pipe and sat down.

He fiddled with the pipe for a minute letting its familiar weight in his hand soothe him. It had been a long day and a long night the previous night. In fact it had been a long week of many sleepless nights. He supposed it was inevitable with an infant.

Sylvie was in the house doing her best to settle their one month old son.

He had tried to offer to take him for a little while, but Sylvie had insisted she was fine. She wasn’t though, not really.

She wasn’t exactly sad, but she wasn’t exactly happy either. Regardless, she promised a couple they had met not so long ago she would watch their four children for the day.

The wife was a seamstress and the husband did really any work he could find.

He lit his pipe and took a puff sighing. He heard footsteps behind him, but stayed relaxed knowing them anywhere. Besides, a crying baby accompanied the footsteps.

Sylvie pressed a kiss to Athos’ temple and walked around the bench sitting next to him.

Athos set his pipe down beside him and reached out towards Sylvie. Finally she relented and released her hold on their son into his arms.

“Sshhh,” Athos soothed holding Raoul upright against his chest. He bounced him lightly in his arms.

“I want to go back to Paris,” Sylvie said.

Athos breathed out heavily. Finally she said what was on her mind. He could feel some of the tension that had been coming off her in waves begin to slowly recede.

He missed his brothers and he knew Sylvie still had many friends in the refugee camp she missed.

“All right,” he said. “How about the day after tomorrow we leave,” he knew she wouldn’t be able to leave tomorrow given her promise to Alain and Grace to watch their children.

Finally Raoul was beginning to settle in Athos’ arms and he could feel the weight of the boy leaning more into him as he fell asleep.  Sylvie leaned over resting her head against Athos’ shoulder sitting just for a few more minutes before putting Raoul to bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie is getting more anxious as she has to fulfill her promise of watching four children the day before leaving for Paris and tension begins to rise between Sylvie and Athos as they embark on their trip.

Chapter 1

Three of the four children stampeded into the house causing an involuntary flinch from Sylvie. She just needed to get through today and tomorrow they would be returning to Paris.

“Madame Sylvie, what are we doing today?” Esmee, the oldest child at eleven asked. She was a bright girl taking the lead and taking care of her younger sisters and brother.

“I thought we might continue your reading lessons, how would you like that, Esmee?”

The girl nodded vigorously.

TM

It was an hour later and seven year old Raimund was running around the living room chasing his chasing five year old Gabrielle who was squealing.

“Raimund,” Sylvie called out while she held two year old Mirabelle.

A cry came from the bedroom and Sylvie cringed. She debated what to do next. She thought she had at least an hour before Raoul had to be fed again.

“I have him,” Athos came out of nowhere and immediately disappeared into the bedroom.

Sylvie climbed up from the floor with Mirabelle still in her arms. “Raimund!” She shouted cringing again.

The boy froze and stared at Sylvie.

“Raimund,” Sylvie’s voice was calmer. “You know my rule of no running in the house.”

“Yes, Madame,” he looked contrite.

Esmee apologized for all of them pushing the boy and second youngest girl onto the rug where they would often gather.

The rest of the day was filled with more chaos as Raimund forgot more of the rules.

“Raimund,” it was Athos this time, his commanding voice low and deceptively calm.

Raimund swallowed and looked up with frightened eyes.

Athos kneeled down to the boy’s level and proceeded to speak to him calmly and quietly. Sylvie couldn’t hear what Athos was saying to Raimund, but it seemed to be affective. She smiled as she continued to watch.

Finally the discussion seemed to come to an end and Athos reached up ruffling the boy’s hair before turning him around and swatting his backside sending him along.

Sylvie walked over to Athos and surprised him pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. She was smiling at him when she heard giggles coming from the other side of the room. Gabrielle and Raimund were the little culprits.

TM

“I could hire a wet nurse.”

It was the middle of the night and Sylvie had barely gotten any sleep.

“No,” she spoke firmly settling Raoul back in his crib. “It’s my job to feed him.”

Sylvie returned to their bed settling down next to Athos. He slid down to lay facing her and reached out with one hand on her shoulder. He could feel the tension in her shoulder. He worried she took on too much. He worried he didn’t do enough.

He felt her move closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back feeling the lines of scars left from the Red Guard’s whipping.

“Athos,” she scolded, but didn’t move from her resting place.

“I wasn’t doing anything,” he couldn’t help sounding a little petulant.

“It’s over,” she said.

The anger at those men, at Marcheaux would creep up on him every once in a while and Athos was the tense one now.

“Just sleep for a little while,” Athos said. “We’ll be back in Paris before you know it.”

He felt some of her tension recede into sleep.

TM

Sylvie sat with Raoul in her arms on their bench in the front yard as Athos finished up packing the wagon. He had insisted she sit and let him finish. It rankled a bit, but she had to admit she was tired.

“Are you ready?” Athos called to her.

She blinked trying not to fall asleep.

“Why don’t you take a nap in the back with Raoul,” Athos said.

She thought about saying no, but saw the nice nest of blankets and pillows Athos had made for her and their son. “All right,” she handed him Raoul so she could climb in. He set the baby down next to her in his own secure cocoon of blankets and pillows.

TM

It had taken all day to get to Paris. The sun was already down. They decided to find an Inn that was hopefully decent.

They settled Raoul between them on the bed and fell asleep.

Morning came and neither of them was in a good mood. They didn’t talk much as they got dressed and had some breakfast.

“So, the garrison?” Sylvie asked.

He nodded his agreement as they left the Inn.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more tense than I had intended, but it will get better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some reunions. It's a bit lighter in this chapter.

Chapter 2

They entered the garrison in their wagon. Athos stopped in front of the stable. He looked around impressed at how it looked. It was almost as if the garrison hadn’t been nearly completely destroyed almost a year ago.

“Captain!”

Athos looked around for d’Artagnan before he realized the voice was speaking to him.

“Brujon,” Athos said looking at the young Musketeer. “What are you doing here?”

“Broke my leg, Sir,” Brujon said as he stood up from the bench grabbing a pair of crutches.

“It’s just Athos now, Brujon,” the former captain climbed off the wagon and walked to Sylvie’s side who handed Raoul into his arms.

“Brujon, I’ve told you to stay off that leg.”

“Constance,” Sylvie met the other woman at the bottom of the stairs after Constance made her way down.

They hugged tightly. Sylvie felt some of the tension in her shoulders relax.

They parted as Athos came over next to them with Raoul. “Raoul, this is your aunt Constance,” he turned the baby in his arms so Constance could have a better look.

“Oh he’s beautiful,” Constance reached out touching the baby’s head.

Athos let Constance hold the boy who was surprisingly quiet as he was held by a new person.

“It’s good to see you both,” Constance said.

“Where’s the captain?” Athos smiled.

“At the palace,” Constance rolled her eyes and laughed at Athos’ raised eyebrow. “d’Artagnan and Aramis…pardon me, Minister Aramis are a couple of children.”

“You don’t think the Minister would mind a surprise visitor?” Athos asked.

“Not at all. You should have no trouble getting into the Palace either.”

“Why don’t you take Raoul with you,” Sylvie suggested.

“Are you sure?” Athos asked.

“Go,” Sylvie took Athos’ hand squeezing it and pressing a kiss to his lips. “We’ll talk later,” she was smiling trying to communicate to him that she was all right, they were all right.

“Very well,” he agreed accepting Raoul back from Constance. “Constance, it’s good to see you, I knew the two of you could put this place back together again,” he leaned forward with one hand on her shoulder he brushed a light kiss to her cheek.

After Athos had left Sylvie could feel Constance’s eyes on her. She hesitated not sure what to say.

“So, is everything all right between you two?” Constance asked.

Sylvie sighed. “I’m exhausted,” Sylvie blurted out. She hadn’t really planned on starting with that.

“Well then, let’s get you settled in a room,” Constance took Sylvie’s arm in hers leading her up the stairs.

“The wagon and horses,” Sylvie said.

“Will be taken care of by Jacque,” Constance nudged her forward.

TM

Athos knocked on Aramis’ office door. He heard what sounded like grumbling voices. A scuffle? And the door opened.

Two heads stuck out of the doorway and Athos looked at them both before chuckling. They looked like two boys caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Athos!” d’Artagnan came forward first hugging the man and baby.

“Oh my God, let me have him,” Aramis looked over d’Artagnan’s shoulder reaching out with both hands.

“It’s good to see the both of you, brothers,” he followed them into the office.

Aramis still had his hands out making grabby hands.

Athos looked at d’Artagnan who only shrugged. Huffing, he finally let Aramis hold Raoul. “Raoul, I just want you to know you should not listen to a single thing your uncles say,” he kissed the top of his son’s head as he let Aramis hold him.

“Hey,” d’Artagnan looked indignant.

Athos smiled wrapping an arm around each of them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is about to happen as the boys continue their reunion and Sylvie takes a nap.

Chapter 3

“Where’s Elodie?” Sylvie asked as she was being led into the d’Artagnans’ rooms.

“She’s visiting the refugees. She and Rochelle have become quite good friends,” Constance gestured towards the bed. “I think Elodie feels at home at the camp.”

Sylvie lay back against the pillow. “I can’t wait to see Rochelle.”

“You’d be proud of her,” Constance sat on the edge of the bed. “She’s done quite the job of taking up your mantle.”

Sylvie smiled. She always knew Rochelle had it in her to be a leader despite her seemingly shy demeanor.

“You rest, I’ll send Athos up when he returns,” Constance squeezed Sylvie’s hand.

“Thank you Constance,” she was grateful the other woman didn’t ask her more questions. She had been feeling out of sorts since Raoul’s birth. She felt so much responsibility. There were so many people who had so little and needed someone who cared.

She loved her son more than she ever thought she could love another human, but some days she wasn’t sure what she was doing was right for him.

Finally she wasn’t sure she was giving the attention to Athos he deserved.

She sighed willing herself to relax. She needed to rest. She was hopeful after, a good nap, things would be clearer.

TM

“Have you heard from Porthos lately?” Athos asked. He had received an occasional letter from the General. But it had been a while since the last one.

“Not as often as we’d like,” d’Artagnan said sitting next to Aramis who was busy cooing over Raoul.

“How’s Sylvie?” d’artagnan asked.

“Tired,” Athos said. “She takes on so much. I try to help, but she is very independent.”

d’Artagnan smiled nodding knowingly. “It took me a while to remind Constance I was here now and she didn’t need to take on so much at the garrison. Not that I would ever ask her to stop completely.”

Athos smiled remembering how much in charge she was when they arrived after four years of war. He was honestly grateful she had so much well in hand. And then d’Artagnan had been such a natural in taking charge of the cadets molding them into soldiers. They were a formidable pair.

“Aramis, how is it being First Minister?” Athos asked.

Aramis looked up shrugging. “Tedious, frustrating. Although I do get to see my son every day,” he grinned. “And the Queen.”

It was true, after berating Aramis for so long over his affair with the Queen, he had turned around and made it possible for the two of them to pick up where they left off giving him his implicit blessing.

“Well, I should get back to the garrison so this little one can be fed,” Athos walked over next to Aramis who was now pouting. “You can see him later,” Athos said.

“I’ll go with you,” d’Artagnan got up as Aramis finally handed over the baby.

TM

A sharp explosive sound woke Sylvie. It was only a few seconds later when she heard what she now knew was the report of a gun. She sighed. It was a garrison after all.

A third shot sounded only to be followed by a scream of what sounded like unbearable pain.

Sylvie pushed herself out of the bed looking around for a weapon. She saw a pistol on a small dresser. She walked over and searched for musket balls and gunpowder.

Finally finding what she needed, she went to the door. Taking a breath she opened the door and peered out. Three men stood in the center of the yard heavily armed. One of them held Brujon by the throat against him practically dragging the young Musketeer backwards towards what Sylvie could recall was the mess. The other two men were following him.

Sylvie noticed Brujon clutching his side with one hand as blood seeped between his fingers.

“If your captain don’t show up in an hour, you’ll be losing one of your baby Musketeers every five minutes,” the one holding Brujon announced.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“You haven’t brought it up yet,” Athos’ lip was twitching holding back a smile.

“Brought what up?” d’Artagnan asked.

“That discussion about your captaincy,” Athos said.

d’Artagnan thought about it and threw his head back in laughter. “I decided I wasn’t going to bring it up. I think I like my position and I have a feeling you like your place just fine.”

Athos nodded situating Raoul more comfortably in his arms as they entered the garrison. They were just coming out from under the archway when they were each met with a pistol in the face.

At any other moment Athos would know what to do, but with his child in his arms he was at a complete loss. His eyes flicked to d’Artagnan who had his arms raised up slightly above his shoulders.

“Who are you and what do you want?” d’Artagnan demanded.

“I want to see the captain,” the man who held a gun on d’Artagnan sneered.

“I am the captain,” d’Artagnan said.

The two men passed a quick look at each other and snickered. “Right, and I’m the Queen,” he pressed his pistol a little harder against d’Artagnan’s chest.

“Gentlemen, I promoted him myself,” Athos said.

“Where’s Treville?” The same man holding his gun on d’Artagnan asked.

“Where have you been?” d’Artagnan asked. “He hasn’t been captain of the Musketeers in years.”

“Where is he?” The gun pressed harder into d’Artagnan’s chest causing him to grunt in discomfort.

“Dead,” d’Artagnan snapped.

The two men swore under their breaths. Suddenly the man who had been doing all the talking grabbed d’Artagnan’s arm swinging him around pressing his gun against d’Artagnan’s neck. “I want my brother out of the chatelet.”

The other man grabbed Athos making him stumble causing Raoul to cry.

“Shut that brat up,” the other man continued to push Athos forward taking him and d’Artagnan into the mess.

Athos tried soothing his son as they were all locked into the mess.

“Brujon,” d’Artagnan rushed over to the younger Musketeer.

While d’Artagnan saw to Brujon, Athos looked around in hopes of coming up with a plan. Raoul was becoming more upset and Athos couldn’t ignore his worry for Sylvie.

“Athos,” d’Artagnan interrupted his musings.

Athos looked down at his friend and realized his dilemma. “Just wrap it for now,” he said of Brujon’s wound. It had bled a lot, but was slowing down for the moment.

TM

“Sylvie,” Constance’s voice startled the other woman.

“Constance, where did you come from?” Sylvie asked holding her hand to her chest.

“There’s another way in,” Constance explained holding two pistols in her hands.

“They have Athos and d’Artagnan,” Sylvie felt sick to her stomach. “My baby.”

“Sylvie,” Constance rested a hand on Sylvie’s arm. “We will do everything we can to get them out of this safely.”

Sylvie gave Constance a nod.

“Now there are a few other men around the garrison. I have all the cadets I could gather hidden,” Constance continued.

They opened the door and peered outside. Sylvie caught sight of one of the men holding them hostage suddenly crumple to the ground clutching his chest from which an arrow protruded.

“Elodie,” Constance whispered.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are developing as a discovery is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note also the use of a racial epithet by the bad guy directed at Raoul.

Chapter 5

“Something just happened out there,” Athos reported looking out the window. Men were rushing from one side of the yard to the other. From the angle of the window Athos could not see what they were running to.

The door to the mess banged open and the leader of their captors walked in. “Somebody killed one of my men. Call them off or I’ll leave this mongrel an orphan,” he pulled Athos against him holding a knife to his neck.

“Monsieur, I do not know who killed your man. I don’t even know your name; what do you expect of me?” d’Artagnan asked.

“I said call them off,” the man pressed the blade further against Athos’ neck creating a slight nick on the skin.

d’Artagnan reluctantly walked to the door hands held up as their captor held onto Athos pushing him towards the door. The captain of the Musketeers took a deep breath and spoke as loudly as he could. “Whoever shot this man, I order you to stand down,” he was seething now. How were they to get out of this?

TM

Constance grabbed hold of Sylvie by her waist pulling her away from the door.

Sylvie released an anguished cry struggling against Constance. “No!”

“Sylvie, listen to me,” Constance brushed her free hand through Sylvie’s hair. “I know this is difficult, but we need a plan.”

Finally Sylvie relaxed in Constance’s hold collapsing to the floor. She took a deep breath and looked at the other woman. “What else can you tell me about this garrison?”

Constance sat down next to Sylvie and smiled.

TM

Athos and d’Artagnan were locked back up in the mess. Athos readjusted Raoul in his arms and sat down. “He’s desperate.”

“He doesn’t have much of a plan either,” d’Artagnan added sitting next to Athos. “Do you want me to hold him for a bit?”

Athos pressed a light kiss against his son’s head and placed him in d’Artagnan’s arms.

d’Artagnan suddenly stood up and walked across the room. With one arm still holding Raoul he started looking in cupboards, knocking on walls and rattling anything that looked remotely like it could move.

“d’Artagnan?” Athos asked.

“I’m married to a brilliant woman,” d’Artagnan declared.

Athos looked at d’Artagnan amused. “Not that I would dispute such a claim, but care to explain?”

“Constance recently found a hidden door in our rooms,” d’Artagnan felt shelving on one wall give way. “I didn’t think much of it at the time,” he looked apologetic.

Athos walked over taking Raoul back seeing d’Artagnan needed both of his hands. As the shelves gave way completely a doorway was revealed behind it.

“Where does this lead?” Athos asked.

“I don’t know,” d’Artagnan said. “We’d need a torch anyway and I’m not so sure how well Brujon would do in his condition,” the young man in question was breathing rather harshly, eyes closed face looking pained.

TM

“Do you really think this is a complex of hidden passages?” Sylvie asked.

“It’s worth looking I think,” Constance said.

The door began to rattle and Sylvie looked at Constance feeling ready to panic. No, she wasn’t going to panic; she was going to save her family. “Where’s that hidden door?” She whispered.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“I don’t like it,” Athos said.

“I’m the captain now, remember?” d’Artagnan threw out.

“And I’m not under your command,” Athos reminded him.

d’Artagnan huffed. “You have your son to take care of.”

Athos stretched to his full height taking in a deep breath. “Fine.”

d’Artagnan smiled as he continued to drag Brujon towards their hiding place behind the shelves. The young man only groaned a couple of times in pain as he was dragged across the floor.

Athos crawled in with his son in his arms next to Brujon. “See if you can get my weapons back,” Athos said before d’Artagnan closed the passage.

TM

Constance had grabbed a lantern before entering into the passage. Leading the way she examined their surroundings. “This way,” she finally decided.

“Do you have any idea where this leads to?” Sylvie asked.

“We’re moving in the direction of the stables,” Constance said. “And a little ways from there is the mess.”

“Do you think it’s normal wondering sometimes if you really want a child once it’s born after spending months excited about its arrival?”

“Do you not want Raoul?” Constance asked no judgement in her voice.

“I love my son with all my heart,” Sylvie said immediately. “It’s just when he was born I wasn’t sure what this thing was I was holding,” Sylvie sighed. “I don’t feel that way anymore though.”

Constance shrugged. “It’s a lot of responsibility taking care of life completely dependent on others.”

“How about you and d’Artagnan?” Sylvie asked.

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to have any children after he came back from the war,” Constance admitted. “Not like I could keep it from happening. It’s just the thought of raising a child on my own if something happened to d’Artagnan suddenly hit me after four years of him being gone.”

Sylvie came up next to Constance wrapping an arm around the other woman’s shoulders.

As they continued on quietly a shot broke the silence.

TM

d’Artagnan pounded on the door trying to get their guard’s attention. “Hey, I need help!” He yelled.

He could see the guard hesitate looking around trying to make a decision. After another minute the man turned towards the door and walked over. He opened the door sticking his pistol out first.

“Hey, where’s those other two and that baby?”

d’Artagnan took that moment of distraction knocking the man out and shutting the door before he caught any attention form the others. He took the man’s weapons and checked for ammunition. He was relieved when he found at least a little of what he needed. Now he just needed to retrieve more weapons and while taking out a few more men without being noticed.

He snapped his head up when he heard a gunshot. Walking over to the window he saw some of the men gathered around someone in the middle of the yard.

d’Artagnan examined the scene and made a decision. He quickly opened the door and stepped out closing it before he was noticed and crouched low. Rushing behind some crates, he waited a minute before checking the scene. The men were dispersing and dragging their wounded or dead man away. There was no sign of their leader.

TM

Constance pushed open the door they came to and nearly stumbled into the stables.

“We need to find another door,” Constance said looking at the doors leading to the yard.

“Can you see anything out there?” Sylvie asked as she moved around the horses’ stalls looking for a loose wall.

Constance sneaked a peek out the door. “Looks like one of their men was shot. Sylvie, have you found that hidden door yet?”

Sylvie looked up noting the fear in Constance’s voice. She was walking backwards away from the doors that were rattling.

“Found it,” Sylvie said pointing her gun at the door waiting for Constance.

She waited for Constance to enter through the hidden path first. The rattling door came open and one of the men holding the garrison hostage stepped in. Without hesitation Sylvie fired her pistol and the man went down. She quickly followed Constance closing the door behind her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reunions and a couple of surprises

Chapter 7

Athos sat impatiently on the chilly floor of the dark corridor. He adjusted Raoul in his lap. The boy was getting tired, but he was fussy needing to be fed and unfortunately really needed to be changed as well. He heard a grunt next to him. “Brujon,” he felt around resting his hand on the young man’s shoulder.

He sat silently for another minute before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and made out a lantern. His arm automatically held Raoul a little closer to his chest his protective instincts kicking in. If only he had a weapon.

“Athos!”

Athos blinked adjusting his eyes. He recognized Constance coming towards them.

“Brujon!” She was next to the young soldier in the next second.

“Athos.”

Athos looked next to Constance and released a deep breath. “Oh thank God.”

Sylvie kneeled down next to Athos taking Raoul straight into her arms and leaning into Athos’ side. She kissed the top of her son’s head before bending her head up and kissing Athos soundly.

“Are you all right?” Sylvie asked.

“Fine, although Raoul is hungry.”

“And needs to be changed,” Sylvie wrinkled her nose.

“Yes,” Athos smiled.

“Where’s d’Artagnan?” Constance asked.

“He sneaked out of the mess after finding this hidden passageway and ordering me in here.”

Constance snorted at Athos’ disgruntled look for which she wasn’t buying.

“Help me get Brujon back in there,” Constance said.

TM

“We better move.”

Elodie adjusted her daughter where she was held by fabric wrapped around Elodie. She grabbed her bow and arrows and followed Aramis at a crouch atop the garrison.

Upon her return to the garrison she caught sight of two men holding d’Artagnan and Athos at gunpoint. She had quickly turned and headed for the palace hoping she would be allowed entrance to see Aramis.

She had indeed been lucky. Aramis had made it a point to ensure Constance and Elodie had access to see him as easily as d’Artagnan and Porthos later when he returned would have.

When they had made their way up to the roof of the garrison Elodie had a clear shot of one of the men who had taken the garrison hostage. But then d’Artagnan had soon appeared held at gunpoint at ordered the shooter to stand down. They didn’t dare risk taking another shot again until they saw d’Artagnan take out the one guarding the mess.

They settled into their new spot and waited for another opportunity.

While they waited Elodie sat glancing occasionally at Aramis. She never knew quite what to say to him. Some days she felt like she had stolen Porthos away from him. She had witnessed, although briefly, an easy friendship between him and Sylvie beginning to develop and a rather amusing antagonistic relationship between him and Constance which spoke of a sibling relationship. But where she stood with Aramis she was not sure and she wasn’t sure if she ever would know.

“I don’t hold anything against you,” Aramis suddenly said not taking his eye off the courtyard.

She huffed feeling embarrassed she had been discovered. “Sometimes I think I stole Porthos from you.”

“No, I left him,” he said.

A shot rang through the air below. Aramis tried to find where it had come from and if anyone had been hit. He couldn’t see anything.

TM

“Give me one of your pistols,” Athos said.

Constance handed one of hers over to him with ammunition.

“Constance, stay with them.”

“Athos,” Sylvie protested.

Athos sat down next to Sylvie. “Please just stay with Constance. I need to know you’re both safe.”

Sylvie reluctantly nodded grabbing his face with one hand pulling him into a thorough kiss. “Be safe,” she whispered.

“I’ll do my best,” he said. “I love you,” he kissed her again and then Raoul before standing up.

He looked at Constance who had been taking care of Brujon. “Take care of them,” he trusted Constance with Sylvie and his son as much as he trusted his brothers with them.

Constance looked up into Athos’ eyes and nodded solemnly.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where that conversation between Elodie and Aramis came from. Just kind of happened.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long with adding to this fic. I got stuck and still am. I just changed where I ended this new chapter. It's a little short, sorry about that.

Chapter 8

Athos had bided his time and exited the mess in a crouch when he found his moment. He quickly crossed over to hide behind a pile of crates. Looking around he saw only a couple of the men holding the garrison hostage. He couldn’t see their leader anywhere nor could he see d’Artagnan.

He considered his options. He could take out the only two men in the yard possibly exposing himself to a threat or find d’Artagnan first. Maybe his protégé had more information than he.

TM

d’Artagnan managed to sneak halfway around the garrison. He came to a door and went inside deciding his position had him too exposed.

“Captain!”

d’Artagnan nearly startled, but managed to keep his composure. “Alain,” he hissed under his breath. The recruit was young and a little over eager, but he held promise. ‘And just who does that remind you of?’ a voice in his head sounding suspiciously like Athos, said.

“Apologies, sir,” Alain said.

d’Artagnan looked at the group of recruits surrounding Alain. “I assume Madame d’Artagnan ordered you to wait in here.”

“Yes sir,” Alain said.

d’Artagnan nodded in approval. Now they just needed a plan.

TM

Waiting for an idea, Athos saw the door to the Captain’s office open. The leader stuck his head out for a moment and went back in. Athos looked around once more and made a decision. He shot at one of the men standing in the middle of the yard. He went down catching the other one’s attention.

The second man lifted his gun and shot wildly.

Athos kept himself hidden. Another shot rang out. Where it came from Athos wasn’t sure, but he saw the second man fall to the ground.

The leader of the criminals came out of the office followed by two other men. One of the men turned and headed towards the mess. Athos fired at him, but hit him only in the shoulder. He kept coming and fired in Athos’ general direction.

Athos ducked nearly hit. Taking a deep breath he stood up making his presence known. They fought, Athos getting in a couple of punches before the other man got lucky.

“Bring him in here!” The leader yelled standing on the balcony next to the office.

Athos was wrestled over to the stairs before being punched in the face and knocked out.

TM

Aramis cursed. “We should get down there. You should get into the mess with Sylvie and Constance,” he said to Elodie.

“But…”

“You have Marie Cessette,” Aramis gestured towards the child strapped to her.

Elodie conceded his point and followed him to get down from the roof.

TM

Once Aramis was certain Elodie and her daughter were safely in the mess, he wound around the courtyard to the door he had seen d’Artagnan enter.

“Captain,” Aramis greeted entering the room.

d’Artagnan swung around aiming his pistol huffing in exasperation. “Really Aramis.”

“That’s Minister to you,” Aramis had a cheeky glint in his eyes.

d’Artagnan rolled his eyes, but managed to keep it from his cadets. “Right, Minister. Care to help us?”

“I live to serve,” Aramis dramatically dipped his head.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Athos blinked trying to focus his eyes. It took several seconds before his sight was back in focus and he realized he was in the Captain’s office. His hands were bound behind his back and he was sitting in a chair. The leader of the group that had taken the garrison hostage stood behind the Captain’s desk. It grated on Athos’ nerves; it was defilement.

“Finally,” the leader snapped rounding the desk and standing in front of Athos. “Now, you’re going to tell me where the captain is.”

“I couldn’t say,” Athos said sounding bored.

The leader grabbed Athos by the throat and squeezed ever so slightly. “You will tell me,” he sneered.

Athos gagged as the hand released him. He coughed trying to get his breath. He was then back handed across the face.

TM

“So Captain, what is the plan?” Aramis asked.

d’Artagnan looked over the men under his command. He trained them himself and he knew they were prepared. He took a breath. “I take a group through the garrison secret passageways taking out all the men guarding this side of the garrison to get to my office and you take another group and takeout whoever is left on the other side of the garrison.”

“Secret passageways?” Aramis raised an intrigued eyebrow.

“I’ll explain later, Minister,” d’Artagnan said.

TM

Sylvie sat against the wall of the mess holding a sleeping Raoul in her arms. Elodie came over sitting next to her with Marie Cessette in her arms. The child was awake reaching for anything to grab hold of.

“How are you doing?” Elodie asked.

“You mean other than the fact the father of my child and the man I love has been taken by a madman?” Sylvie asked.

Elodie smirked. “Not really.” Her expression turned more serious. “Aramis is out there as well as d’Artagnan.”

“Aramis?” Sylvie asked surprised, but relieved. They needed all the help they could get.

“I caught sight of what was happening when I returned from the refugee camp,” Elodie explained. “I was able to get away without being seen and went to straight away to Aramis.”

Sylvie rested a hand on Elodie’s arm giving it a light squeeze and a grateful smile.

“Hopefully d’Artagnan has found the cadets too,” Constance said from the door peering out.

“Anything going on out there?” Sylvie asked.

“There are just a few men left,” Constance said. “At least from here I can count three.”

Brujon groaned a few feet from Sylvie and Elodie. “Sshh,” Elodie shifted over next to the young soldier.

They heard a raddle coming from the door to the secret passage. Sylvie lifted her pistol from her side and aimed. Constance came over and aimed her pistol.

The door swung open and the First Minister of France came stumbling through.

“Bloody hell,” Constance breathed out. She started to give Aramis a few words when she realized there were Musketeer cadets following him.

“Ladies,” Aramis greeted. “Is everyone all right?” He noticed Brujon. “How is he?”

“Still alive,” Elodie said.

“Sylvie, good to see you. Terribly sorry we meet under these circumstances,” Aramis said. “Constance, there are two men to the west of this door and two on the east side.”

Constance nodded. “I count three spread out across the other side of the yard.”

“All right gentlemen, spread out through the passageway exiting through different doors to the yard,” Aramis instructed. “Take out the two men on the west side. Madame d’Artagnan and I shall deal with the two on the east side.”

The four cadets who were with Aramis went back into the passageway. “Ready?” Aramis looked at Constance. Picking up her pistol she met his eyes and nodded.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Athos tried to curl in on himself as he received a blow to his abdomen. “Hey, where’s that brat of yours.”

Anger burned inside of Athos. He would have spat at the man, but he was in too much pain. If he could he would have separated the man’s head from his body.

“Tell me, where’s the captain?" The man yelled in Athos’ face.

TM

d’Artagnan led his group through passageway door directing them to spread out. Alaine exited the passage through one door grabbing a man around the neck and choking him to unconsciousness. d’Artagnan went out another door at the same time as Labelle and Fournier exited their own doors.

The young captain had his target in sight. He took a step forward when a shot rang out getting the man’s attention. d’Artagnan shot his pistol just as the other man started to raise his gun at d’Artagnan.

The man fell to his death, but they had been noticed. d’Artagnan could see Aramis and Constance across the yard.

TM

Aramis and Constance were hidden behind crates outside the mess when they heard the report of the gun. One of the cadets that had followed Aramis was sitting holding his shoulder. Blood could be seen gushing between his fingers.

Another shot rang out across the yard and they could see d’Artagnan standing with his pistol pointed at a man on the ground. This got the attention of the two men to Constance and Aramis’ right. As one they raised their guns and fired at the two men dropping them where they stood.

This still left one of the cadets held captive.

TM

“What the hell’s goin’ on out there?” The leader yelled. “Get him untied and up," he snapped at one of his men.

Athos was dragged to the door, a gun held to his temple. The door was pushed open and they went out on the mezzanine.

“Captain, I want my brother out of the chatele now or your friend will be shot!”

TM

Aramis and Constance were still hidden by the crates. They looked at each other. Aramis sighed. “Even if I had my musket I couldn’t get a clean shot.”

Constance nodded. They had nearly gotten all the men, but the leader and three of his men.

“Monsieur, I will cooperate.”

The two friends looked at each other again as d’Artagnan stepped out into the middle of the yard, arms out and no weapons.

“Merde,” Constance said under her breath.

Aramis raised an eyebrow. A cross between shocked and impressed appeared on his face.

TM

Sylvie’s head snapped up towards the door hearing the gun shots. She handed Raoul over to Elodie.

“Sylvie, what are you doing?”

Sylvie grabbed her gun and walked to the door. She peered through the window and her heart nearly sank at the sight of Athos on the mezzanine.

“Sylvie!” Elodie’s voice was nearly a whisper, but it was sharp.

Sylvie scanned the area and caught sight of Aramis and Constance hiding behind some crates. She opened the door an inch. The slight creak of the door caught Constance’s attention.

Sylvie watched as Constance and Aramis spoke to each other. She couldn’t hear what they were saying though. After a moment they turned together crouched to the floor and made their way back to the door of the mess. When the men holding Athos had their attention on d’Artagnan they made their way inside the mess.

“Now what?” Sylvie demanded.

“We’re sneaking back into the captain’s office through the secret passageway,” Aramis said.

“I’m coming with you,” Sylvie said.

Constance and Aramis exchanged a look debating on whether or not to say no.

“Go,” Elodie said from across the room holding both babies in her arms. “All three of you.”

Constance nodded. “Let’s go.”

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly finished. Just need an epilogue. This is has been a tough one. Action is really night my strong suit, I have no idea what I was thinking when I took this fic in this direction. Hopefully some of you still like it.

Chapter 11

“You have yet to tell me your name or your brother’s name, Monsieur,” d’Artagnan said.

“Borel,” the leader said. “Jean Borel. He was a soldier. You people put away a hero!”

That name. d’Artagnan knew that name. ‘Dear God,’ he thought. He needed to distract this man in hopes someone had a plan. “I’ll have to speak with the queen regent first,” he said.

Their leader yanked on Athos’ arm. “You will go to the chatele now and release him now. Robert, take the captain to the chatele now.”

The only man left on the ground holding a wounded cadet at gunpoint dropped his charge and approached d’Artagnan. He grabbed the captain and shoved him towards the exit of the garrison.

TM

“Dear God,” Aramis breathed out exchanging a look with Constance as they heard the words outside the walls of the garrison.

“What is it?” Sylvie asked. She had been moving ahead of the others in the passage when she heard Aramis. She turned and looked at him and Constance.

The other two exchanged a look and Constance took a step forward towards Sylvie. “The man’s brother is dead,” she explained. “Last year when there was a breakout of prisoners from the Chatele Borel was one of them,” she took a deep breath.

“What happened?” Sylvie pressed.

“d’Artagnan killed him. He was sick in the head,” she explained. “And tried to kill the queen.”

“If he realizes his brother is dead at d’Artagnan’s hands…”

“I know,” Constance said reaching out with her free hand grasping Sylvie’s.

“We must continue,” Aramis said. Athos and d’Artagnan’s lives depended on it.

TM

d’Artagnan continued forward biding his time. Robert, as his leader called him, held his gun at d’Artagnan’s back. “Robert, you have to know this is all foolish mistake. Your boss is not getting what he wants, they will not release his brother.”

Suddenly d’Artagnan was shoved forward. He nearly toppled over, but gained his footing at the last second. It gave him the moment he needed though. He spun around kicking out and knocking the gun from Robert’s hand.

Robert stood stunned and d’Artagnan had enough time to grab the gun and point it at Robert. “Move,” he said.

TM

They made it to the captain’s office. Aramis handed over his lantern to one of the cadets before nodding to Constance and Sylvie. He kicked in the door pointing his gun.

“What the hell?” The leader, Borel, grabbed his gun as did his two other men that were left.

“I wouldn’t,” Aramis warned.

Constance moved forward to Aramis’ left and Sylvie came to his right. Two more Musketeer cadets appeared.

Constance moved to the left around the desk divesting one man of his gun while Aramis did the same on the opposite side.

“I demand my brother’s freedom!” Borel yelled.

“I’m sorry Monsieur,” Constance said. “I regret to inform you of his death a year ago.”

“Now now,” Aramis chastised Borel as he tried pulling out of the Minister’s hold.

“Athos,” Sylvie lowered her gun once she was reassured the others had everything covered.

“Sylvie,” Athos said.

Sylvie smiled doing her best keep from falling apart. She brushed hair from his face. “Well, I’ve seen worse done to you.”

He smiled only to wince when it pulled at his split lip. “Ouch,” he said.

Sylvie lightly laughed and leaned in kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Raoul?” He asked.

“In the mess with Elodie, Marie Cessette and Brujon,” Sylvie said. She looked down realizing he was still tied up.

“Sylvie,” Constance said gently.

Sylvie looked up to see Constance holding out her main gauche. She gratefully accepted it and went about cutting the ropes.

Athos rubbed at his wrists, but then Sylvie grasped one wrist rubbing the raw skin.

“Come on, let’s get you to the mess,” Constance came back over next to Athos once Aramis and the cadets had taken out their prisoners.

Standing on either side of Athos the two women helped him up. He wrapped an arm around Sylvie’s shoulders. He looked over to Constance suddenly. “d’Artagnan?” When Constance couldn’t answer worry clearly on her face Athos wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. “He’ll be all right.”

“Here he is now,” Aramis announced from the yard.

They came to the bottom of the stairs just as d’Artagnan entered the garrison with his prisoner.

“Oh good,” d’Artagnan said.

“Captain,” Aramis tipped his hat. He then gave d’Artagnan’s prisoner over to one of the cadets.

“Aramis, would you mind helping with Brujon?” Constance asked.

Aramis came over trading places with Constance on Athos’ side while she went to her husband’s side giving him a quick kiss.

They entered the mess nearly as one.

“Oh thank God,” Elodie stood up with both children still in her arms.

Sylvie relieved her of Raoul while Aramis helped Athos sit.

“Let me take care of Brujon and then I’ll see to your injuries,” Aramis said resting a hand on Athos’ wrist.

“I’m fine,” Athos waved him off.

“Of course you are,” Aramis scoffed before going over to Brujon.

Sylvie sat down next to Athos so he could see their son. He leaned over pressing a kiss to the top of his head where wisps of dark hair were spread out.

TBC

 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Athos and Sylvie stayed in Paris getting a little house of their own. And after a great deal of convincing, Athos returned to the Musketeers. But he would not take back his captaincy. He was content to be d’Artagnan’s lieutenant.

Sylvie flourished as she returned to her work with the refugees she knew so well, although her friend Rochelle had done a remarkable job in her absence.

Sylvie sat on the floor of their house playing with their ten month old son when two things happened, one right after the other.

“Mama.”

“Athos!”

“Sylvie, are you all right?” Athos ran into the room coming down on the floor at her side.

“I’m fine,” Sylvie was beaming. “Raoul said mama.”

Athos smiled. He could hardly remember Sylvie looking so content.

“Oh.” She suddenly looked surprised. Eyes widened.

“Chere?” Athos reached out to her. She took hold of his wrist and held his hand over her swelling stomach. His eyes widened and their foreheads pressed together. They found themselves smiling at each other ridiculously. Sylvie was about sixteen weeks with child.

A knock to the front door interrupted the moment and Athos grunted.

“We invited everyone for dinner, remember?” Sylvie laughed as Athos continued to grumble, but he got up off the floor to answer the door.

Porthos had returned home from the war a couple of days earlier and everyone was invited to Athos and Sylvie’s house to celebrate.

Sylvie got up off the floor and picked Raoul up. She winced slightly at the strain on her back. By the time she was at the front door Constance had entered the house sitting down immediately, followed by d’Artagnan who held a rather large dish of something that smelled very good.

Athos was still holding the door opened as the reason for the celebration came in. He had Marie Cessette in his arms with Elodie next to him and a hand tucked under his arm. Her other arm was holding ceramic container of her own. Athos accepted the dish from Elodie and took it to the kitchen with d’Artagnan’s dish.

They had decided to go potluck. Sylvie had her own dish warming over the fire in the kitchen.

Sylvie greeted them all with a kiss to the cheek.

“Mama,” Raoul suddenly said to the room bringing laughter to everyone.

“Is Aramis coming?” Sylvie asked.

“He said he might be a little late,” Porthos said.

Another knock surprised them. Sylvie answered it as Athos was still occupied in the kitchen. “Aramis, we thought you might be late.”

Aramis greeted Sylvie with a kiss to the cheek and one on Raoul’s. “Is there somewhere I can put this?” He held up a dish as well.

“When did you have time to cook something?” d’Artagnan asked.

“When did you learn to cook?” Porthos teased.

“Haha,” Aramis responded. “It was not something that took very long,” he said.

“The palace cooks?” d’Artagnan asked.

“My dear brothers do not have faith in my abilities. This saddens me.” Aramis looked at them dramatically.

“Constance?” Elodie’s worried voice caught everyone’s attention.

“Oh God,” Constance grimaced. “Not now.”

“Constance?” d’Artagnan came over next to her.

“Baby’s coming,” Constance said through another grimace. She was over nine months pregnant and overdue by the doctor’s estimate.

Sylvie handed Raoul over to Athos before she went over to Constance. “We’ll get her in the extra room,” she said.

Elodie nodded taking one side of Constance and helping her up.

“What can I do?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Stay put,” Constance said.

“But…” d’Artagnan started.

“d’Artagnan please,” Constance said.

“We’ll take care of her,” Sylvie said.

“Come ‘ere,” Porthos pulled d’Artagnan to his side giving him a one armed hug.

“You delivered Marie Cessette,” d’Artagnan grumbled.

“Yeah, but there weren’t anyone else around,” Porthos said.

“You’ll be delivering your second child too,” d’Artagnan said.

“d’Artagnan, Constance is in good hands,” Athos said.

“I know,” he huffed.

“She may even change her mind,” Aramis said.

It was nearly an hour later with Constance’s cries of pain continuing to reach the men when Elodie came out. “d’Artagnan, she wants you with her.”

The young captain broke free of Porthos and Athos’ hold and followed Elodie into the other room.

“I think these two are ready to go to bed,” Aramis said from the floor where he was playing with the two children. They had them half hour ago and it was getting late.

“There’s space in Raoul’s room for Marie,” Athos said.

Porthos went over and picked up his daughter following Athos in to put the children to bed.

TM

The three men left in the sitting room decided to eat eventually. “All right, that was good,” Porthos said to Aramis and Athos agreed.

“I’m glad you think so. Her Majesty cooked it,” Aramis leaned back in his chair smirking at the shocked looks on his friends’ faces.

“Aramis, with all due respect to her majesty, she once burnt a bunch of fish to a blackened crisp,” Porthos said.

“She decided a few years ago apparently she wanted to learn to cook,” Aramis said. “And since she couldn’t attend the celebration tonight she wanted to offer something.”

“Was it anyone we know who instructed her?” Athos asked.

“Constance did a little help, but mostly the palace cooks,” Aramis laughed thinking of those poor befuddled cooks.

Constance let out another sharp cry before there was a long silence. A different cry could suddenly be heard. The three men looked at each other waiting and wondering. Was it another niece or another nephew?

Suddenly they heard Constance cry out again. They stood up exchanging worried looks. This went on for another couple of minutes before they heard the cry of a baby again.

Five agonizing minutes later Sylvie and Elodie came out looking exhausted. They were wiping their hands on towels and smiling brightly.

“It’s twins,” Elodie said.

“Twins?” Aramis laughed.

“Two girls,” Sylvie added.

TM

Athos and Sylvie insisted the new family stay at their house for the night. Porthos and Aramis went to the d’Artagnans’ house to retrieve the crib they had waiting for their baby. The second one had been a surprise to them as well. So the two men also stopped at Porthos and Elodie’s house to give them Marie’s old crib now that she was nearly three and didn’t need it.

TM

Sylvie shot up in bed breathing heavily. She sat wondering why she had this dream now. Ever since that man Borel had taken the garrison hostage nearly nine months ago Sylvie had been having recurring dreams that Athos had been killed. In the last few months the dream had nearly disappeared completely. It had been maybe a month since she last had it.

“Sylvie?” Athos’ sleepy voice spoke next to her. “Was it that dream?”

“Yes,” she said slumping back down resting her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t tell you nothing will ever happen to me,” Athos said resting his hand on her cheek brushing a stray tear with his thumb. “But I will do my best to come home to you every night. Or at least every night the captain doesn’t send me off on some mission for their majesties,” he teased which got the desired effect, a small laugh.

Babies crying caught their attention. They recognized their own child as well as Marie Cessette. Porthos and Elodie made a spot in the sitting room to sleep as well since Marie was sound asleep and they didn’t want to disturb her.

“Let’s go together?” Sylvie asked.

Athos nodded lighting the candle next to his side of the bed. They met Porthos and Elodie half way to the children’s bedroom. The door next to it opened and a haggard looking d’Artagnan stuck his head out. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Athos said walking over to his former protégé and resting a hand on his shouler. “You’re going to have a lot of these nights.”

“Thanks,” d’Artagnan scowled before returning to his room.

“Athos,” Sylvie scolded him.

“He needs to know the truth,” Athos said.

“I know, but you could have at least waited until morning,” she said.

Athos wrapped an arm around Sylvie’s waist pulling her close to his side as they entered the room after Porthos and Elodie. He kissed Sylvie’s cheek and she smiled at him taking the candle before he went over to the crib and picked up their son.

Elodie and Porthos were sitting on their daughter’s bed explaining to her everything that was going on as best as they could.

Sylvie sat next to Elodie observing everything around her, thinking of the day when Raoul would be old enough for them to start explaining certain things to him. She thought of the one on the way and hoped it would be easier this time. She was closer to friends and family now though so maybe it would be better.

She watched Athos take care of their son and her heart swelled. He had been so hesitant and scared to even pick Raoul up. He was afraid he might break him. Now he held their son with confidence.

The cries from the other room settled. Marie had fallen back asleep and Porthos was putting her back down on the bed. Athos walked back to the crib with Raoul and Sylvie walked over pressing a kiss to the top of Raoul’s head before Athos put back in the crib.

They all said goodnight knowing this was going to be a long night for all of them.

“How are you?” Athos asked once they were settled back in bed.

“Better,” Sylvie said tucking her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her.

Athos kissed her temple. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” she smiled up at him before they settled back down to try to get as much sleep as they could, because the night was still young.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This last chapter went a lot longer than I planned and went on in a way I had not planned. Got a bit crazy. Hope everyone enjoys it.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an image of Athos sitting outside with his pipe from season 3 episode 4. The funny thing about the pipe was I didn't even notice it the first time I saw the episode. It wasn't until I read someone's comment that the pipe was Tom Burke's idea that I found out about it. Although the comment was vague so I didn't realize it was a smoking pipe they were talking about. So when I re-watched the episode I didn't know what to look for.


End file.
